It is important to clarify that thermoelastic actuation is characterized using force, deflection and temperature as opposed to switching, which is characterized using deflection and temperature rise alone. Macroscopic thermoelastic actuators are typically used as switches that activate other more energy efficient actuation systems, however, microscopic thermoelastic actuators are an attractive actuation mechanism for a number of reasons. This includes the down scaling of certain physical phenomena. For example, it is possible to fabricate very thin films that decrease the thermal mass and minimize efficiency losses. Opposing gravitational and inertial forces become negligible on the microscopic scale. Other advantages include ease of fabrication (although more complex than simple electrostatic actuators) and the possibility of low voltage operation. Disadvantages include a low operational bandwidth determined by the thermal conductivities of substrate materials—this is more of an advantage for the current application allowing for rapid firing.
A relatively diverse range of output force and deflection values can be obtained by altering actuator geometry. However, the fundamental operation of actuation is directly related to the mechanical and thermal properties of the component materials. Correct material selection in association with effective design can result in either a smaller or a more efficient actuator. Such an actuator increases wafer yield and is thus more commercially viable. A more efficient actuator may be battery powered increasing operation simplicity and negating the requirement for expensive voltage transformers. An increase in thermal efficiency improves the operational firing frequency, and decreases the possibility of thermal crosstalk. This is especially relevant for arrays of thermal actuators in a micro-cilia device.
However, material selection for MEMS application is not straightforward. Firstly, published thin film properties can vary greatly due to different fabrication methods and difficulties associated with experimentally quantifying material properties on the microscopic scale. Secondly, certain thin films can only be fabricated with certain layer thicknesses because inherent stress can shatter or curl the substrate wafer. Thirdly, only certain materials can be used in the fabrication process at most fabs as the introduction of a new material can contaminate machinery.
Progress to Date
Until recently, the only materials regularly used or considered for use in such applications were polysilicon, single crystal silicon. However, the applicant just previously made the surprising discovery that titanium nitride and titanium boride/diboride exhibited excellent properties relevant to this application.
Realising the breakthrough this surprising discovery signified, the applicant sought to try and identify possible alternatives in order to provide designers of thermoelastic systems with more choice and flexibility. However, given the lack of available data on their film properties for various materials and the fact that empirical testing with MEMS would be prohibitively expensive, there was clearly a need, or it was at least highly desirable to be able to determine a method of evaluating materials for this use based solely on the commonly available macro material properties.